Hiyoko's Birthday
by EpicSkyScience
Summary: A random birthday fanfic about Hajime, Mahiru and Kazuichi celebrating Hiyoko's birthday


Hey there, EpicSkyScience here with a birthday fanfiction revolving around my second favorite danganronpa character, Hiyoko. So a few things to note before we start, Hiyoko will be depicted in her pre growth spurt look and will not own her orange Kimono until later on. Also Hajime is still a reserve course student but is friends with Mahiru, Kazuichi and Hiyoko do to Chiaki introducing them. Now a diclaimer, I do not own Danganronpa or it's characters. It's showtime!  
Hajime's Pov.  
I ran down the hallway in a hurry, looking down only to check my phone to see in I'm going the right way. I stopped when I reached Chiaki's classroom to see the familiar redhead glairing at me.  
Mahiru:You're late Hinata!  
Me:Sorry, you know how Juzo likes to ask a million questions before letting me through.  
Mahiru:Geeeez! You off at least answered his question a bit faster.  
Kazuichi:Hey, at least be thankfull that Juzo is actually letting reserve course students over here.  
Kazuichi walked over to me and rested his elbow on my shoulder. Mahiru remained quiet and looked away.  
Me:sooo...what did you want to talk about?  
Mahiru:Oh uh...Hiyoko's birthday is coming up and I want you two to help me set up something special for her.  
Kazuichi:...What do you have in mind?  
Mahiru:Well I was thinking of performing a tradition dance for her. What do think?  
Kazuichi:Huh...I guess I can try and build a stage you can dance on.  
Me:I can't do much but I'll try the best I can. When's her birthday anyways?  
Mahiru:It's March 9th.  
Kazuichi:What!? That's three days away!  
Mahiru:Well you two better man up and get to work!  
As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder.  
Mahiru:Oh and you better get her something or else.  
Kazuichi:Or else what!?  
Mahiru:You can say goodbye to you little friend down there.  
After she walked away, Kazuichi grabbed my shirt and pull me closer.  
Kazuichi:We have to find Hiyoko something bro! I don't want to lose my manhood!  
Me:I was already planning and getting her a gift.  
Kazuichi:You're always thinking two steps ahead of me bro! So what are planning on getting her?  
Me:...I don't know...what about you?  
Kazuichi:Hmmm...I heard that imp has a sweet tooth, so maybe some candy.  
Me:Well just a warning if you get her candy, She doesn't like anything sour.  
Kazuichi:How do you know that!?  
Me:Because I make her lunches.  
Kazuichi went silent for a minute before giving a wide grin.  
Kazuichi:Hajime you sly dog! I didn't know you were into Lolis.  
It took me a few seconds to realise what he said but when I did...I paniced.  
Me:Wha-what! No you got the wrong idea! I can full on explain!  
Kazuichi:Well explain away my amigo.  
Me:Ok...You remember that day when Mahiru stayed home from school when she was sick?  
(Flashback)  
Me:You want to spend lunch time with us?  
Hiyoko:Yes. Do you have a problem with that spike head?  
Me:No. What about you, Chiaki?  
I look over at Chiaki, who was busy playing her hand held.  
Chiaki:Huh? Sure, yeah whatever.  
I took a seat on the bench next to the fountain with Chiaki sitting on my left side and Hiyoko sitting on my right side. I then grabbed out one of my bento boxes and opened it. I was about to start eating when a heard a growl to my right. I turned over to Hiyoko to see she was staring at me.  
Hiyoko:What the fuck are you staring at.  
Me:You're not going to eat?  
Hiyoko:I-I already ate!  
I once again heard growling and we both stared at each other.  
Me:I think your stomach disagrees.  
Hiyoko:Th-that must of been Chiaki!  
We both looked at Chiaki to see she was stuffing her face full of rice. When she noticed us she gave us a confused look.  
Chiaki:What...Were you talking to me?  
I shook my head and turned back to Hiyoko, who was blushing out of embarrassment.  
Hiyoko:Fine...I'll tell the truth...I don't know how to cook and my grandma doesn't make me lunch so me and Mahiru normally share her lunch.  
Me:I see...here.  
I reached into my bag and pulled out a second bento box.  
Me:I normaly pack two lunches since I usually make too much rice, so I have one to spare.  
Hiyoko stares at me for a few seconds with a confused look.  
Hiyoko:Does it have any greasy food in it?  
Me:No. It's rice with cooked salmon and carrots.  
She stared at the box before slowly taking it.  
Hiyoko:I guess I should say th-thank you.  
Chiaki:Huh? Did you just thank Hajime?  
Hiyoko:Can it!  
Chiaki:You know Hajime, you could always start bringing in lunches for Hiyoko since you always bring extras.  
Me:It would help Mahiru out too.  
Hiyoko:Help Mahiru out...Fine, I'll let him make my lunches.  
Me:Ok. Any special request.  
Hiyoko:...Could you..Maybe put some gummy bears in it. Not the yellow one, they're sour and I hate sour thing.  
Me:No sour gummies, got it.  
(Flashback over)  
Kazuichi:Wait...you can cook salmon?  
Me:That's what you got from the story!?  
Kazuichi:Yeah...Hey I got to go and pick up the supplies to make the stage. See you later.  
Me:Bye.  
(Time skip-the next day)  
Me, Mahiru and Kazuichi were hanging out behind the school, taking about the plan.  
Mahiru:So you got the supplies, Kazuichi. That's good. Hinata, have you decided on what you're going to do?  
Me:Probably help you out with the dance.  
Mahiru:Probably? Geeeez! You need to make up your mind already! I mean-  
I blocked out Mahiru as I noticed a little gremlin sneaking up on her. I let out a small laugh when Hiyoko tackled the taller girl to the ground.  
Hiyoko:Hey there Big sis!  
Mahiru:Hiyoko! Wh-What are you doing here?!  
Hiyoko:You weren't at our normal meet up spot and Pig barf told me you went behind the school for some reason.  
Mahiru:Oh, I'm sorry. I'll meet you in class later, I just need to finish up something important with the guys.  
Hiyoko:Okay...Oh, uh Hajime? Do you have my lunch?  
Me:Yeah, let me get it out for you.  
I reached into my bag and pulled out a bento box with a chicken sticker on it. Hiyoko took the box and opened it, causing her eyes to light up.  
Hiyoko:Yaaay! You gave me extra Gummy bears! Thank you Hajime!  
She pulled me down to her level and gave me a kiss on the cheek before skipping away.  
Hiyoko:See you in class big sis.  
We all stood there in silence for a minute or two before Kazuichi finally spoke up.  
Kazuichi:Bro, you lied about your things for lolis yesterday!  
Me:I did not! I was not expecting her to kiss me!  
Kazuichi:Oh come on you probably gave her some extra gummies to get some action!  
Mahiru:I do not see what you two are yelling about? Hiyoko normally kisses me on the cheek to thank me.  
Kazuichi:Are...are three dating?  
Mahiru:What is wrong with you?  
Kazuichi:A lot of thing...Hey Hajime...you know you're blushing?  
Me:...What?  
Kazuichi:HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Mahiru raised her hand and was about to smack Kazuichi when I stopped her and whispered in her ear.  
Me:Don't...I'll get my paybacks latter.  
(Time skip-Hiyoko's birthday)  
Mahiru:Alright, did you get Hiyoko a gift?  
Me:Yeah, I did.  
Kazuichi:I want to keep my manhood so I got the imp something.  
Mahiru:Okay, so everything is set up, all we need is the Birthday girl. So Hinata, go get Hiyoko.  
Me:Why me!?  
Mahiru:Because I still need to get ready and Kazuichi will get distracted by Sonia. So get going!  
I sigh and made my way to the classroom. After dealing with Juzo shit, I walked to Hiyoko, who was arguing with Fuyuhiko.  
Hiyoko:Suck my dick, bitch face!  
Fuyuhiko:You don't have a dick, mother fucker!  
Hiyoko:It's a figure a speech, dumbass!  
Fuyuhiko:I'm fucking smarter than you!  
Hiyoko:You got the third lowest score on the last test while I got the fifth highest!  
Fuyuhiko:Well I...I...fuck you!  
Hiyoko:You fucking failed because you were too busy committing crimes instead of studying.  
Me:Uh hey, am I interrupting something?  
Hiyoko:Oh no, I was just telling this little bitch to fuck off and stop bitching about the fact that he got rejected last week.  
Fuyuhiko:Oh fuck you!  
Hiyoko:So anyways, what's up? You already gave me my lunch.  
Fuyuhiko:You make her lunch!?  
Hiyoko:Shut the fuck up.  
Me:Anyways...Mahiru sent me over here to get you for something.  
Hiyoko:Big sis sent you...Ok let's go.  
As we walk to the back of the school, I kept on noticing Hiyoko glancing up at me.  
Me:Yes? What is it?  
Hiyoko:Huh? I didn't say anything.  
Me:But you kept on looking at me.  
Hiyoko:Uh...That's because...do you know what day it is?  
Me:The ninth of march.  
Hiyoko:Yes, but it's also my b-  
Me:Oh, we're here.  
Hiyoko looked ahead at the stage in confusion.  
Me:She's here!  
Right when those words left my mouth, Mahiru and Kazuichi jumped out and activated party poppers.  
Mahiru:Happy birthday, Hiyoko!  
Hiyoko:You...remembered my birthday...and your wearing a Kimono...Green looks good on you.  
Me:Mahiru was the one who planned all of this.  
Mahiru:Oh...well Hinata and Kazuichi helped.  
Hiyoko quickly ran up and gave Mahiru a hug.  
Hiyoko:Thank you big sis.  
She than hugged me.  
Hiyoko:Thank you Hajime.  
She then stared at Kazuichi.  
Hiyoko:Don't be expecting a hug from me. You still smell like crap.  
Mahiru:So, do you want to open you presents first or see the show?  
Hiyoko:Ummm I guess presents...  
Kazuichi was first. He handed Hiyoko a black bag. Hiyoko peered in and her face light up.  
Hiyoko:Fuck yeah, gummy bears!...Still no hugs for you greasy.  
Kazuichi:I don't want a damn hug from you!  
Hiyoko:No cheek kisses either. Cheek kisses are only for Hajime and big sis.  
Kazuichi:I get it, you guys are in a threesome.  
Hiyoko:...What is a threesome? You mean a poly relationship? Because I'm not in a relationship right now.  
Mahiru:Ok, it's my turn! Here you go.  
The taller of the two girls handed Hiyoko a colorful box and smiled.  
Hiyoko:Huh? This is a camera?  
Mahiru:W-well...I noticed you've been interested with my photos, so I got you a camera so you can you own pictures.  
Hiyoko:But my pictures can never be a good as yours.  
I patted her head and lowered my gift to her eyesight.  
Me:I guess I'm last.  
She grabbed the thin box out of my hand and gave me a confused look.  
Hiyoko:Is it a pizza?  
Me:No.  
She slowly opened the box and pulled out an orange Kimono with white flowers on it.  
Hiyoko:A brand new Kimono! Woah...How did you know I wanted a new Kimono?  
Me:Well I figured that the ultimate traditional dancer would like a new kimono. Do you like it?  
Hiyoko:I love it...Uh big sis, can you help me tie my obi?  
Mahiru:I can do a simple not, but that's about it.  
After tying Hiyoko's Obi, Mahiru made her way to the stage and preformed a traditional dance.  
(Time skip-after school)  
Kazuichi:Man my teach sure can yell.  
Me:Yeah, my teacher also scolded me for being late. He only stopped when Juzo explained why I was late...Then Natsumi bitched me out.  
Kazuichi:Huh? She out of the hospital? Why didn't Fuyuhiko tell me?  
Hiyoko:Because he hates you.  
Me:Hiyoko? Don't you normaly walk home with Mahiru?  
Hiyoko:Yeah, well, she had to do something after school...  
Kazuichi:Really, she didn't mention she was buisy after school.  
Hiyoko:Ummm...well I...  
Me:You wanted to talk to us about something.  
Hiyoko:Wha-what!? No! Don't be stupid, Hajime!  
She shook her head and pulled out two slips of paper.  
Hiyoko:I wanted to give you two this. They're two backstage passes to my next performance. It's my way to pay you back for today. You don't have to go if you don't want to...Though it would be nice if you did...  
Me:What was the last part?  
Hiyoko:N-nothing! Do you want the passes or not!?  
Kazuichi:I'll pass. Traditional dances aren't my thing.  
Hajime:Sure why not. I don't see the harm in going.  
Hiyoko:Ok...You better not fall asleep during it or else I'll bonk you on the head.  
Hajime:Ok, ok, I promise I won't fall asleep.  
Hiyoko:Good.  
Mahiru:Hiyoko! Come on! I got to get you home!  
Hiyoko:Comming!  
Kazuichi:She had to do something, eh?  
Hiyoko:Do you want to get bonked mother fucker!?  
Kazuichi:You can't even reach that high! You're too short!  
Hiyoko:Hajime, help me up so I can bonk him!  
Kazuichi looked at me with this scared look on his face and I just shrugged.  
Me:Sorry Kazuichi...  
I lifted up Hiyoko and we both grinned.  
Me:But it's still her birthday.  
Kazuichi:...This is revenge for laughing at you the other day.  
Me:Payback is a bitch, you know.  
Kazuichi:OH FUCK!  
(End)  
**Alternate ending**  
Hiyoko:Ummm I guess presents...  
Mahiru:Alright Kazuichi, why don't you go first.  
Kazuichi stared at Mahiru with a scared look.  
Mahiru:...You did get her a present, right?  
Kazuichi:Ummm well about that...Uh Hajime back me up man!  
Me:Sorry you're on your own.  
Mahiru:Kazuichi...You know what this means?  
Kazuichi:You're going to scold me?  
Mahiru:No...You know what I'm going to do.  
Kazuichi just stood there for a couple of seconds before running away.  
Kazuichi:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!  
Mahiru:GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS EXQUESS FOR A MAN!  
Mahiru then dashed after him while yelling.  
Mahiru:OH COME ON! YOU WON'T MISS IT!  
Kazuichi:I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY MANHOOD!  
I felt Hiyoko tug on my arm and I looked down at her angry face.  
Hiyoko:Hajime, explain now!  
Me:Mahiru threatened to cut off his junk if he didn't get you anything.  
She relaxed and let out a small laugh.  
Hiyoko:Oh, I thought she was going screw him. That grease head losing his penis privileges is much better.  
I stare a Hiyoko for a few seconds in silence.  
Hiyoko:...Huh? No sassy remarks? That's really surprising.  
Me:I...I'm just not going to argue with your logic...do you think Mahiru will be nice enough to call an ambulance when she's done.  
Hiyoko:Hmmm maybe.  
End  
Auther's notes:Happy birthday my favorite imp! So yeah, this was just a goofy little oneshot I've been working. Now I gotta get back to working on the second part of Emotional Breakage. Sky out. Edit:Added the alternate ending


End file.
